


surrounded by geeks

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Doctor Who References, Drabble, Fan Girl Melinda May, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Grant Ward's OTHER dirty little Secret, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward catches Coulson, May, and Skye in an argument of the Geek Kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surrounded by geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words'** August Rush using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/17group-coulson-ward-skye_zps96a452da.jpg
> 
> ((Pretty Much Inspired by the arrival of our new Doctor XD, also this takes place pre Hydra takeover.))

“Matt Smith…..are you mad?” Ward heard Coulson roar from down the hall, curiously he walked to see what the fuss was about. “See this is why they should keep the youngsters away from the show….they will of course go for the hottest and youngest one.”

“I always thought David Tennant was a fox,” Melinda responded, “then again I would totally go for Capaldi if he didn’t look like Blake so much.. “

“Peter Capaldi hasn’t even been on screen for five minutes May,” Skye signed, “how could you say Capaldi was the best. He hasn’t even taken on the role for two minutes screaming about his kidneys and you say he’s the best. And ew he’s too old.”

“I didn’t talk about his acting,” Melinda said, “I am talking about his looks.”

“See what I mean?” Coulson said slamming the fist on the table, “what ever happened to liking Tom Baker because he was quality?”

“Uh Sir,” Ward finally responded walking in the room. May, Skye, and Coulson looked up at him, “you guys are in a heated discussion about something.”

“Yeah,” Coulson snarled, “can you tell these ladies Doctor Who isn’t about how hot the Doctor is? It’s about the acting and the stories!”

“Oh excuse me,” Melinda said appalled, “I have been a long time fan of the show after we watched it with popcorn….don’t you question my reasoning for liking Doctor Who.”

“I am starting to wonder if you started watching it to get in my pants…” Coulson grumbled.

“EW!” Skye squeaked

The three of them then burst into a screaming match. Words were jumbled into a language that not even with his training Grant Ward couldn’t decipher. Ward rolled his and started to make his way out the door. After being a almost closeted Star Wars geek all his life, he had learned the hard way to never to engage in the fights of die hard sci fi fans…..it only leads to trouble


End file.
